Madness Combat 8: Inundation
Madness Combat 8: Inundation is the eighth installment of the Madness Combat series by Krinkels and the first installment in the Auditor saga. It was released on February 7th, 2008 in Pacific and Mountain time, and February 8th in Central and Eastern time. Jesus makes his debut appearance as the main protagonist. The Auditor plays the role of the main antagonist. Hank and Tricky are seen in the beginning and end remaining dead from Madness Consternation, and the Hot Dog Vendor makes his second cameo. Plot Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. The animation begins with Jesus standing on the cliff, marksmanship sniping with His TAC-50. As he speaks, words show up on the screen: I PURGE THE WICKED. THE IMPIOUS MADNESS MUST END. I SHALL BE THE INSTRUMENT OF ARMAGEDDON. IT HAS GOTTEN OUT OF HAND. Jesus then puts His TAC-50 away piece by piece, and grabs His revolver. Jesus ends with: THE END HAS BEGUN. Jesus drops down from the cliff to the entrance of a 1337 Crew hideout. Almost immediately an A.T.P. engineer armed with an MP5K rushes out and starts firing at Jesus, who shoots the agent. Several more agents rush out but are no match for Jesus and his Magnum. Jesus reloads His Magnum, goes inside, and takes cover behind a crate from another A.T.P. engineer who fires an 1911 at Him. He shoots more agents and holsters His Magnum, and uses His power to disentegrate an enemy with a red beam from his eyes. Jesus then grabs the giant crate, and crushes an A.T.P. engineer with it, and stabs two more agents with a Fire Axe. Jesus then lifts the crate from the ground, and sends it through a wall, which crushes the head of another A.T.P. engineer on the other side. Two 1337 agents are distracted by this, and one of them points at the body of the dead engineer. Jesus then comes from the hole, and kills both of the agents. Two more agents come into the room, with an A.T.P. engineer armed with a Combat Knife and a Bowie knife, however Jesus kills him and the other 1337 agent regardless with a recently acquired nightstick. As Jesus goes to leave the room, the screen covers in black and black spikes start protruding from Jesus' body. The screen reveals The Auditor, which stares at his screen telling: CMD > INFECT ../JESUS/ *.* -s ARE YOU SURE? y/n '>'Y'' 'INFECTION PROCESS INITIADED' ''PLEASE STAND BY... Then The Auditor grabs his soda and starts drinking. He apparently poisoned and infected Jesus. The spikes stands up again and Jesus vomits up blood, but He wipes His mouth, grabs an L22 from the ground and enters the next room. He runs and shoots at two agents, killing them. More agents enter the room, but are killed as well. Jesus drops the L22 and grabs His magnum and reloads it. As Jesus is about to enter the next room, he coughs up more blood . He enters the next room and shoots two guards and brings forth a red shield to protectHimself from an agent with an MP7. Jesus eventually deflects the bullets back at the agent. Another A.T.P. engineer comes in and is also shot. Jesus then puts His magnum away, grabs an 1911, and uses His telekinetic powers to grab a dead agent and throw him on the ceiling, clearing a path to the basement area. Jesus grabs a MAC-10 and jumps down, and sees that many bodies are being stored in various test tubes. Several more 1337 agents come at Him and He kills them quickly. Another guard comes behind Him, but Jesus grabs him and uses him as a human shield from enemy fire. After clearing the room, He notices the control panel to the tubes. The scene goes to The Auditor, who recieves an IM from Mag Agent: V2 B via his computer screen. Mag V2 B tells the Auditor that "THERE IS A PROBLEM" and the IM window reveals Jesus staring at the control panel, as if deciding what to do with it, before shooting the control panel with a machine gun. The Auditor's red eyes glares furiously and he opens up a small locker, grabs the Minigun inside it, and leaves the room as an A.T.P. engineer stays inside. The camera goes back to Jesus, who once again vomits blood, but ignores it and shoots two more agents behind Him. He enters the next room and acquires a 1337 sword and a fire axe. He goes down an elevator and realizes that multiple 1337 agents are waiting for him. He kills two crew members and goes back up the elevator, setting up a box in front of Him and arming Himself with an AR-15. The two surviving 1337 agents come up the elevator and are shoot by Jesus, who heads back down the elevator and kills more agents. Immediately a door in the ceiling opens and one of the Mag Agent: V2 guards descends, making a large hole in the floor. He steps out of the crater and starts shooting multiple shots from his giant Desert Eagle, missing each time. Jesus jumps on the Deagle and stabs the Mag Agent's face with the 1337 sword. The Agent shoots round from his Deagle at Jesus. He shields Himself with the red shield again, and kills the Mag Agent. The Agent is shot in the torso and falls over dead, and Jesus continues the other way. An agent comes through the door, but Jesus uses His divine powers and carries the agent into the wall face first. He enters the next room and killss more guards. The AR-15 runs out of ammo but Jesus sends disentegrates a guard. After clearing the area He vomits more blood, and reloads His magnum. He then leaves the room to a field outside, and locates another outpost. He sees that the Auditor is on the following outpost, who summons crazy dark flames around his head. The word DANGER' ''flashes up on the screen dramatically. Jesus backs away in surprise and the Auditor starts firing his minigun across the field at Jesus. He avoids the shots fired and glides across the field, until he smashes through a wall into the building. The Auditor angrily drops his minigun, summons two machetes, and goes to a lower floor. Jesus, having smashed through the wall and damaged his halo aswell, is faced with a 1337 agent and an A.T.P. engineer. The 1337 agent attempted to take Jesus's magnum but Jesus smashes him into the wall. He then slices the A.T.P. engineer in half and the upper half slams into the ceiling. He grabs His magnum, which flew from Him on the impact, and continues towards the Improbability Drive. He shoots more 1337 guards, but encounters the second Mag V2 guard, who throws a large tank towards Him. Jesus dodges and starts assembling His TAC-50, while avoiding some bodies the Mag V2 guard is throwing at Him. The Mag V2 guard grabs his giant PPK but is shot four times by Jesus before he can fire. It falls to the ground and while being shot at point-blank range, sniping (and therefore killing) the Mag V2 agent. Jesus then drops the TAC-50 and, as He reloads His magnum, he notices the auditor standing on a ledge. He jumps down, deflects Jesus's bullets with his sword, but Jesus manages to push him and shoot him. The auditor disappears when he got hit and reappears behind Jesus and then summons two MP5Ks. Jesus blocks most of the shots with His red shield, however, He is hit several times. The Auditor than disappears as Jesus vomits more blood. Despite His wounds and the blood he has lost, Jesus is determined to keep going. He grabs His magnum from the ground, summons His faithful 316 sword, and ascends (wall-jumps) to the top of the ledge. He shoots two more agents, who appear to be buying hot dogs from the hot do g vendor. Jesus spares the vendor and continues on. He finally enters the Improbability Drive room and shoots the A.T.P. engineer that was inside. He is about to shut off the Improbability Drive when The Auditor comes into the room. Jesus shoots at The Auditor, but he vanishes once again and kicks Jesus in the face. He then summons a Bazooka and Jesus spawns the red shield in an attempt to save himself. The shield is not enough, as a large hole is made in the wall and Jesus is blasted out of the building. The Auditor appears at the hole, perhaps to fire another rocket at him, but notices the screen on the Improbability Drive now reads: ''TERMINAL DAMAGED.'' IMPROBABILITY DRIVE DISENGAGED. NORMALITY RESTORATION IN PROGRESS..... The Camera pans to Jesus, who has had part of His face blown off by the explosion. He looks up and sees the sky crack. The auditor stares solemnly down at Him as a beam of light from the Normality Restoration Process crashes down o nto the field. Jesus covers His eyes as the beam engulfs Him. '''AND THEN THERE WERE NONE..... The animation ends there. Video Trivia * "Inundation" is an overwhelming abundance of people or things. In the beginning of the episode, the Savior says that "The impious madness must end, it has gotten out of hand." * The first building in Madness Combat 3: Avenger is the same building as where the Auditor is. * When Jesus smashes through the wall and rips the A.T.P. engineer in half you can see that the air vent is boarded up so that Hank could not break through, or because it had to be put back up since it is the same building Hank broke into in Madness Combat 3: Avenger. * It can be seen that the crate Jesus uses as a weapon in the beginning of the animation only kills A.T.P. engineers. * In the room after Jesus was infected, he shoots an A.T.P. engineer, but the blood that was splattered on the wall is red. * This episode caused much controversy on Newgrounds, as many users thought it was the last episode. * The preview for this episode was released on September 22nd, 2007, the first annual Madness Day. * Before the episode was released, many people believed that the Auditor would turn out to be the Sheriff revived, but Krinkels stated that this was not the case. Also, some believed that Hank would come back as a zombie and kill Jesus as a twist, but this obviously didn't happen. * When the auditor appears at the upper end of the ladder with his two swords, Jesus had just reloaded his Smith and Wesson. Jesus fires two times at the auditor who dodge the two shots. Then Jesus hit him and the auditor falls, and Jesus is able to fire him right in the head. The auditor disappears. Later Jesus kills the two agents at the hot dog bar. Good thing up to here. But then he kills the A.T.P. engineers who stands in front of the improbabilty drive. A few seconds later he fires at the auditor again. All the time he didn't reloaded. So Jesus fires seven times with a five-shot-Gun. * This is the first time a protagonist opens fire on a Mag Agent with a pistol, and the protagonist kills the Mag Agent before he gets to fire. In this one, Jesus kills the Mag Agent with five shots, which after the third shot the Mag Agent drops his unfired PPK. Something similar would happen in Abrogation, when Hank uses an M-249 to shoot down a Mag Agent V4. * In the foreground during the normality restoration prosess, one of the two deceased A.T.P Engineers bodies from Madness Combat 7: Consternation has vanished, this is also present in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation and Madness Combat 10: Abrogation. * If you think about it, and look closely, Jebus's TAC-50 never has any of its shell's ejected, it is unknown whether this is a falt in the programing of it, or whether Krinkles just couldn't be bothered making shell's for it. * When Mag Agent: V2 contacts the Auditor, you can see that the Auditor is downloading a file called "MAGV3GENE.RAR" and that it is only 38.5% complete (in spite of the 4.88 terrabyte download speed). Presumably, the Auditor never completed the download before he accidentally demolished the Improbability Drive. This could explain why he had to possess Mag Agent: V3. External Links *Madness Combat 8 at Krinkels's website *Madness Combat 8 on Newgrounds *Madness Combat 8 on Youtube Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes